Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 45
Wolfgang and Jean have sat down on chairs, Jenna is asleep with her bag of gold fish, in Wolfgang's arms, and Popcorn is in the minivan with windows down... Wolfgang) *Looking at the night sky* Looks better than my time's night sky Jean) It does? ''' '''Wolfgang) Yeah. Jean) So, how was the fight earlier? ''' '''Wolfgang) It wasn't that brutal, just a little blood...We're both okay, though... Jean) Good... Wolfgang) Though, he said I'm his father... Jean) Are you? ''' '''Wolfgang) Maybe, but he said Aaron was dead, so why would he be my son? Jean) Maybe he's dead mentally... Crysemtion Volf) Agreed. Wolfgang) Already heard that one. ''' '''Jean) From who? Wolfgang) *Looks at Volf* I can only wonder. ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) I'm smart, I said that too. Jean) Okay, maybe he forget Aaron was his name. ' '''Wolfgang) But how would he remember? ' '''Jean) His memory is coming back; he never forgot things like that, though... Wolfgang) So he never forgot his real name ''' '''Jean) No one did... Wolfgang) How do you know? ''' '''Jean) Because it's one of those most general things Wolfgang) Okay then, tell me about those experiments...What kind-of effects could happen? ' '''Jean) I don't know, why are you even asking? ' '''Wolfgang) I'm curious...Haven't you seen how they've acted...They're starting to act more animal like Jean) Yeah... Wolfgang) Is that an effect? ' '''Jean) I don't know the effects...Although, I'm the only one who failed, they never told me anything ' 'Wolfgang) What was it like? ' '''Jean) They just took people who came, my ex had me go with him, and I failed Wolfgang) Okay, but my question was: what was it like? Jean) I cannot remember. Wolfgang) Okay. Passed midnight, Jean and Wolfgang are asleep, but Wolfgang suddenly wakes up... ( Volf is out of her ball form ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Huh? Crysemtion Volf) *Looks at Wolfgang and sways her head* ' ' ''' ''' ' ' ' ' ( Wolfgang taps Jean's shoulder ) ' '( Jean wakes up ) ' '( Wolfgang whispers to Jean and gives her Jenna ) ' '( Jean takes Jenna ) ' '( Wolfgang gets up and closes the two chairs ) ' '( A tree branch snaps ) Wolfgang) ...*Picks Jenna's bag of Goldfish up and walks to the truck with the two chairs under his arm* ' '( The trunk is open ) ( Wolfgang puts the two chairs into the trunk ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Jean... Jean) Yes? Wolfgang) You have pillows back here?! ' '''Jean) ...Yeah ' 'Wolfgang) Well, catch...*Throws a pillow over* ' '( The pillow lands on Jean's head ) ' '( Wolfgang backs up and closes the trunk ) ' '( A figure is standing in-front of the minivan ) ' '( Wolfgang comes to the side of the minivan and sees the figure ) ' 'Wolfgang) O_O *Backs up* ' '( The figure runs towards Wolfgang ) ' '( The figure is knocked back by an emerald pulse ) ' 'Crysemtion Volf) See? ' '''Wolfgang) *Walking to the frontdoor* Yeah... Crysemtion Volf) Get in and drive away, I'll protect you like always Wolfgang) Thanks, Volf *Opens the door* ' '( Wolfgang gets in and closes the door, while Volf stares the figure down ) ' '''Wolfgang) Je-*Looks back* ... ' '( Jean is asleep with Jenna against her ) ' '( The figure jumps ) ' '( Volf headbutts the figure's gut ) ' '''( The figure falls down ) Wolfgang) *Puts the Goldfish down* Just what I need ' '( Jean opens her eyes ) Crysemtion Volf) *Looks at Wolfgang* GO! ''' '''Wolfgang) *Looking for the keys* Where are they... ( Jean's arm reaches over to Wolfgang with the keys ) ''' '''Wolfgang) ...*Takes them* Thanks...I tho-*Gets the minivan ready*-ught you were asleep Jean) No, just resting Wolfgang) Good, I need directions ( Wolfgang puts the minivan in reverse and backs up ) Popcorn) Meow ( Wolfgang jumps ) ''' '''Jean) It's just Popcorn... Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 46 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 45 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Wolfgang Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Jenna Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Crysemtion Volf